


we're gonna bloom

by HeavyDirty_Nessa (Anxious_Nessa)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Bruce is there with his Frank Sinatra lmao, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce is a softy we stan, Co-workers, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Cream Parlors, Idiots in Love, Investigations, Jack and Harley love kpop, Jack is a Tease, Jack is a musician, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Bruce Wayne, Poor Jack, Rachel is like a mother, Strangers to Lovers, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Nessa/pseuds/HeavyDirty_Nessa
Summary: AU where Bruce is a poor guy, he gets a job in an Ice Cream Shop for the summer and meets his co-worker Jack, who's a trouble-maker with a... gangster problem.
Relationships: Jack Napier/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	we're gonna bloom

Bruce wasn't a big fan of being an adult. Actually, who liked that? 

Perhaps only billionaires enjoyed their entire lives without any responsibility other than looking good for the people. But he wasn't a billionaire. Maybe his only advantage in life was to be a young graduate with many opportunities in the future.

But he was overthinking —as always— about that again. 

The only person able to get him out of the ocean floor was Rachel and her preaching. This case was no exception, because he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Bruce turned around to find Rachel's calm face. "Hey, you'll do well, It's not as if you apply to work in a nuclear plant or something."

Rachel was always the most optimistic, and of course, the exemplary employee in a prestigious restaurant.  
She's taken care of him almost like her mother, always a small maternal instinct inside of her, even if she was only two years older.

Bruce always remembered what she said on his eighteenth birthday: "Time to doing on your own, Bruno." And he remembered her proud smile. He really loved her.

She was an angel, almost literally. 

She deserved nothing more than respect–

"It's not what I had in mind for a job, ya' know." He replied, avoiding the warm brown eyes watching him like a hawk.

"It's not like you have so many options, my dear Bruno." She chuckled a little, but stays still when she sees her friend's poker face. "Come on, you'll wear a cute sailor costume! And charge enough to pay the rent for yourself."

"I liked better to clean public toilets." Bruce rolled his eyes. Wow, how rebellious that felt.

"It's the only job I could get for you, you could be more grateful." And there it was, the preaching. Bruce was seriously considering an escape through the bus window, just not to hear the obvious.  
"Besides, you could be on the street, or worse, being a criminal instead of becoming a good citizen." She frowned and crossed her arms on her chest.

Bruce didn't have time to answer when he was interrupted with the bus bell.

This was their stop.

———

'Sailortopia' was the name –what a ridiculous name– of that new ice cream shop in the Gotham's Mall. It had a juvenile theme, full of balloons, blue tones and even had a small arcade section. Its popularity since last month was actually understandable.

They were greeted with a big sign citing "Welcome aboard!" and music...That was the Pirates of the Caribbean song?  
Bruce just wanted the stupid job and go home to even ask.

He looked around. The place was closed. It was 8:34 a.m but with the sun already shining on the horizon... He really hated summer.

And talking about the disgusting summer, Bruce knew he was going to quit as soon as the signs of the arrival of autumn were shown. He didn't want to endure screaming children and grumpy clients for more than three months.

He wondered how much fun it would be to meet one of his teachers in high school right here. He imagined how several would they look, with eyes full of disappointment. Wear a sailor uniform and pretend to be Popeye was the least you could expect from a prodigy.

Because of course, Bruce Wayne once was an exemplary student in Gotham's Public Highschool. His teachers always wanted the best for his future. Maybe being a lawyer, or a doctor.

But Bruce never wanted that, though.  
He always had a lot of interest in investigation, and well, in protecting. Protect his city, Gotham. But doctor and lawyer sounded boring to him. Maybe he just wanted to be a cop.

Like, he wasn't such a serious case in terms of poverty, he was actually one of the lucky ones, but what about the others...?   
What about the poor people who lives their miserables lives in the Narrows? That's not even a life, that's corruption, a prison, the hell in Gotham City.  
People abandoned in a deep crime pit without end.

Gangs. Rapes. Robbery. Guns. 

Bruce let out a sigh, he would do anything to defend them from Gotham's darkness. But what could an eighteen year old do now?

✧——

Jack wasn't a boy too interested in his co-workers, however, what had happened with his caught his interest.

Sailortopia opened two months ago, in early spring. It would have opened in summer, if it weren't for the almost 40 degrees in the middle of March, now that was a fateful day.

It didn't take long to get the job. For Gary, it was the same. They worked together throughout March.

They never really talked. Jack could even say that he was intimidated of him, which is... Well, that's hilarious! Intimidated of what? His pretty beach boy style? Maybe he saw his scars? Ha!

The point is... What's the point? Oh yeah, the guy disappeared, just like that.

It began with a lack at work, not unusual at all and not that serious since there were not so many customers at the time —at least it was what the boss said— But the days passed, until weeks passed, and the dear Gary... Well, he never returned to the shop.

One day, Jack was thoughtful when he stands outside the ice cream shop to smoke, and came across the sign: "We're looking for an employee."

They weren't even going to try to look into what happened to Gary?  
Maybe they should call the Ghostbusters— nope, the useless— oops, sorry again— cops?   
How good of the people.

No one was curious about what happened to Gary? Nobody? Typical.

In this city, they'll never be interested. Everyone will abandon you, eventually. 

That's a life lesson.

✧——

"Did you get it?!" Rachel jumped excitedly and ran to Bruce, taking him by the shoulders. "Tell me you got it!"

Bruce was shaken by his friend to a point where he really had a little dizziness, but quickly recovered and formed a small smile, "It looks like I'm going to be Popeye."

They laughed at the same time, and then hugged. 

"I'm so proud of you, Bruce." Rachel almost cried. It seemed exaggerated— but, it was one of the only moments that made Bruce's heart warm. It was a really good feeling.

Maybe his future is not that bad, even if he would have to spend his summer in a ridiculous sailor's suit.

Because nothing interesting will happen, right?


End file.
